Preschool Power!
by NoonboryKedabory
Summary: On the light of a maple leaf, preschool characters join forces to fight evil!
1. The Original Four

_Yay! A crossover!_

_Just letting you know, I was having a blast coming up with this story. I'm putting it in the __**Super Why!**__/__**PAW Patrol**__ crossover section because __**True and the Rainbow Kingdom**__ doesn't have a section and __**Hugs From Isabelle**__ is kinda my own thing, so…yeah._

_Disclaimer: __**Super Why!**__ belongs to PBS Kids and Angela Santemaro, __**PAW Patrol**__ belongs to Guru Studio, Spin Master, and Keith Chapman, __**True and the Rainbow Kingdom**__ belongs to Netflix, and __**Hugs From Isabelle**__ belongs to me._

Isabelle Brandon sat primly at her desk, writing the letters sent to her from other students at Rhododendron Middle School. It was her job to run the school's advice column and answer questions from those in need.

"_So, dear Nervous, you shouldn't be too worried about high school. After all, almost every adult around us went to high school, and they turned out just fine. Besides, I'm going to be at the high school too, so you can just talk to me if you need to. _

_Hugs!_

_Isabelle_

_P.S.: I'm nervous too."_

She tucked a lock of her golden blonde hair behind her ear and sighed as she finished her letter, knowing it would be one of her last. The school year would be over soon. She wasn't sure if she was ready for high school. _"No," _she thought. She had to remind herself that she _could _do this. After all, she arrived at RMS as the gloomy Quebecois new kid and survived. High school couldn't be that bad.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed that a little sparkling maple leaf was flying around her head. The leaf seemed to be gesturing for her to get up. She obliged and followed the leaf to the corner of her room. She reached out and touched the leaf...

Isabelle found herself outside a library with an envelope in her hands. She looked around, confused, and realized...

She was tiny!

She ducked out of the way and opened the envelope, which contained a letter. (Duh.)

"_Dear whomever it may concern,_

_You have been selected to join a team of characters selected out of the best preschool shows. You will be fighting villains and solving problems. Once all the members are together, you will be transferred to your headquarters in New Journey City. Please note that you will receive your superpowers upon arrival. _

_The following members must be united:_

_Miss Isabelle J. Brandon of Bismuth Lake  
Mr. Whyatt C. Beanstalk of Storybrook Village  
Mr. Ryder A. Carlton of Adventure Bay  
Miss True B. Glimmerstone of the Rainbow Kingdom_

_Signed, Anonymous." _

Isabelle looked over the letter several times. Where in the world was she supposed to find such strange people? She felt something tap her forehead. She looked up and saw that the maple leaf was back and was gesturing for her to go inside the library. She followed it into the children's section. The leaf flew to the top of a bookshelf full of fairy tale books.

"Shoot," Isabelle said to herself. "How am I supposed to get up the-"

"Hello down there!" A voice called from the top. She looked up and saw a little olive-skinned boy with big blue eyes and a button nose waving to her from the top shelf.

"How did you get up there?" She yelled to the boy.

"How did _you _get down there?"

Isabelle looked at the books on the shelf and had a lightbulb moment.

"Stay there!" She called to the boy. "I'll come up!"

She pulled a book out and climbed its spine, bringing her up to the second shelf. She continued her bookshelf parkour routine until she reached the top.

"Whoa," said the boy, mouth agape.

"Are you alright?" Isabelle asked.

"I'm fine. I'm up here all the time. I'm Whyatt, by the way."

The name made Isabelle's eyes light up. "Whyatt, as in Beanstalk?"

"Yes," said Whyatt, confused. "How do you know my name?"

"I'm supposed to be looking for you," she said, showing him the letter. Just then, the maple leaf reappeared. Isabelle and Whyatt looked at each other, took each other's hands, and touched the maple leaf.

The duo found themselves in a puppy playground.

Isabelle took in her surroundings. "I'm assuming this isn't the Rainbow Kingdom-hey!"

Isabelle was interrupted by two dogs tackling her and Whyatt, knocking them down into a pile.

"And that is why you watch where you're going, _Marshall."_ The German Shepherd barked at the Dalmatian.

"Did that dog just talk?" Whyatt asked Isabelle.

"Are you two okay?" A new voice asked. A brunette boy with gelled hair was offering a hand getting up.

"Yes. We're just peachy." Isabelle said, her voice slightly wavering. Remembering the letter, she jumped to her feet and asked, "You wouldn't happen to have a Ryder Carlton kicking around here, would you?"

"Know him?" The boy said. "I _am _him!"

Isabelle blinked. "How convenient." She said quietly. "Well, anyway..."

She passed him the letter. Ryder skimmed it, looking confused. The pups looked over his shoulder, reading it too, and ran to inform the four other dogs. "I'm going to be a superhero? Is this real?"

"I believe so..."

The maple leaf fluttered around their faces. "Guess we have to go get True, now," said Whyatt, reaching for the leaf. "Wait!" A Chocolate Labrador squealed. He bounded over to the three kids, accompanied by an English bulldog, a Cockapoo, and a mutt.

"You're not going away fowever, are you Wyder?"

"Of course not, Zuma." Ryder reassured his pups. "I promise I'll come back."

"We're gonna miss you, though," said the Cockapoo sadly.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Skye. But I really have to go now." He belly-rubbed all six pups goodbye, then joined Isabelle and Whyatt as they reached for the leaf...

The trio found themselves in a multi-coloured city, with numerous small creatures roaming the area. They were all small, and a bit hard to tell apart.

"Talk about ambiguity," groaned Isabelle. "How are supposed to find True in this crow-"

Just then, a small cloud car/hoverboard/machine/I-don't-know zoomed over their heads. Riding the cloud was a little blue-haired girl.

"Maybe she knows where True is!" Whyatt chirped. He waved to the girl. Upon noticing them, she descended to the ground and hopped off the cloud.

"Good girl, Cumulo," she said to the cloud. She then turned to Isabelle, Whyatt, and Ryder. "Wow," she said, amazed at the strange people she saw before her. "I've never seen you people around the Rainbow Kingdom before." Her eyes sparkled. "Welcome! I'm True, by the way."

Whyatt's face lit up. "True!" He crowed, hugging her. "You're just the person we were looking for!" He handed her Isabelle's letter, which she read eagerly.

"I get to be a superhero?! Do I get to fly?" True squealed.

"I don't know," said Isabelle, "but we're about to find out!" The maple leaf was back, floating around their heads. True jumped up to touch it...

The quartet were now in a dark room. One by one, lights turned on, revealed a giant computer screen with several buttons.

"This must be our Headquarters," said Ryder.

"Do we have bedrooms here? I hope so..." True said dreamily.

"Well, we should be getting our superpowers soon," said Isabelle.

"Uh..." Whyatt mumbled, looking at his shoes. "I actually...already have a power."

"_Really?" _His teammates asked collectively.

"Yeah; reading power. Back home, me and my friends would travel into books and help fairy tale heroes." The others looked at him, awed.

"I wish it wasn't so hot in here..." Isabelle interrupted, adjusting the collar of her shirt.

"It _is _toasty in here!" True exclaimed, raising her hand to the ceiling. A blast of energy burst from her hand, and suddenly the room was rather cool.

"How did you do that?!" Her teammates jinxed.

"I don't know! ...Maybe granting wishes is my superpower!"

"Hey, guys?" Ryder asked walking over to the computer. "What's this keychain doing here?" He picked up a white circular keychain with a pink heart in the middle.

"H-how did you even know that was there?" His teammates yelled at the same time yet again.

"I just saw its outline and-hey! That's it! X-ray vision!"

"Alright, let's see..." Isabelle thought aloud. "First Whyatt got his power, then True, and now Ryder." She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize she was floating. "I should be due for my power any minute."

"_Isabelle?" _Her new friends said nervously.

"What-_whoa, that's new!" _She quickly descended. "I guess my power is lightning fast thinking!"

The computer screen flashed red and beeped, scaring the crap out of the four. They rushed to see what was happening.

"It's two little girls in trouble!" True wailed when the image of two girls tied up in ropes popped up.

"There's someone's silhouette in the background," said Isabelle. "Someone must be holding them hostage!"

"Then let's not stand here and go rescue them!" The boys jinxed.

"Together now! Arms in!" Whyatt called the team to attention. Everyone put a hand in the middle.

"One, two, three, go!" They cried.

One by one, the kids began to transform!

True transformed into _Shimmer Star_, with Wishing power!

With her butterfly wings and three wishes, Shimmer Star puts the shine in a shining victory!

Ryder transformed into _Ultra-Find_, with Vision power!

Invisibility, hiding places, concealers: Nothing gets past Ultra-Find's watchful eyes!

Whyatt transformed into _Super Why_, with Language power!

He's got victorious verbs, noble nouns, and astounding adjectives! Watch out, villains; here comes Super Why!

Isabelle transformed into _Countess Inkspill_, with Mind Power!

Need a quick answer? Countess Inkspill can give you one faster than sound itself!

"_We're powered up and ready to help!"_

The team stood in heroic poses for a moment.

"Um..." said Ultra-Find, "what do we do no-"

He couldn't finish his sentence, as they were launched into the air by a flinging platform into an open panel in the ceiling!

They all fell to the ground, screaming their fool bloody heads off, until Countess Inkspill (who apparently is the only smart person in the bunch) realized something crucial.

"Oh, wait..._Guys! We can fly, remember?_"

Upon hearing Countess Inkspill's wise words, they began flying. Countess Inkspill floated, Super Why used his rocket shoes, Ultra-Find used his jetpack, and Shimmer Star flapped her wings.

"Let's go save those girls!" Super Why cried. The four heroes zoomed off.

The two little girls huddled in fear as their captor loomed over them.

"I'm scared, Jane!" One whispered.

"Me too, Marsha!" The other replied.

"I will tell you one last time," boomed their captor. "You will join my army and destroy everyone who ever shunned me!"

"Not if we can help it!" Countess Inkspill cried. The four heroes descended from flight and assumed fighting positions.

The purple-clad villain smirked. "You think you can defeat me; Mallory Malevolent? I'd like to see you try!"

Mallory lunged at the heroes, who disbanded quickly. Countess Inkspill used her lightning speed thinking to form a plan. "We need something sharp!" She cried.

"I'm on it!" Ultra-Find ducked out of Mallory's field of vision, put on his X-ray goggles, and scanned the area for something sharp.

"I'm not getting anything!" He cried, leaping away as Mallory tried to tackle him.

"Not to worry," called Shimmer Star. "I'll wish you one!" She pointed her magic wand towards the sky and waved it in a circle.

"Zip Zap Zoom, wish come true!" She caught the pair of scissors that the wish dispensed. As Countess Inkspill and Super Why pinned Mallory to the ground, Ultra-Find took the scissors and cut the ropes off the two little girls. He picked up Jane while Shimmer Star grabbed Marsha.

"Sorry, Mallory Malevolent, but your army will have to wait until another day!" Ultra-Find yelled to the villain as he and his teammates flew away to bring the little girls to safety.

"I'll be waiting for you, incompetent fool!" Once the heroes were out of sight, she giggled to herself and said "I've always wanted to say that."

"Who are you guys?" Marsha asked her rescuers as Jane stared in awe.

"Hey, we don't have a name for our team!" Super Why pointed out. "How about...Super Team Awesome?"

The other teammates stared at him. "Uh...no," said Countess Inkspill.

"I know! The Blue Eyed Bunch!" Shimmer Star suggested.

"But I don't have blue eyes!" The brown eyed Ultra-Find protested.

"Actually," said Countess Inkspill, "since we're all preschool characters, why not the Preschool Pack?" The group thought for a moment, and they all mutually agreed to be called the Preschool Pack.

They came to a street and dropped off the two little girls. "Remember," began Ultra-Find, "whenever you're in trouble-"

"Call the Preschool Pack!" Shimmer Star interrupted.

"I was gonna say "yelp for help", but that works too."

When the group returned to the Headquarters, they took a minute to hover over the launching platform.

"_We saved the day with...Preschool Power!_" With that, they powered down into their regular attire.

"That was quite an odd baddie back there," said True. "What would she want an army for?"

"I don't know," said Isabelle, "but we should watch out for her. She seems like a full blown nutcase."

She looked up to the ceiling. "So this is our life now. We're a preschool themed superhero group watching out for a purple nut job."

She looked down at her team. "Now how about those bedrooms?"

_Woo hoo!_

_For those of you curious, Isabelle's middle name is Jane, Whyatt's middle name is Christian, Ryder's middle name is Alexander, and True's middle name is Butterfly._

_Thanks for checking out the first chapter of Preschool Power!. Have a nice day._

_Next episode: Wish Upon a Shimmer Star_


	2. Wish Upon A Shimmer Star

_Wait, you actually want to read more of this insanity?_

_Disclaimer: Refer to "The Original Four"_

_Badabing, badaboom, let's go!_

?◇ ?◇ ?◇ ?◇ ?◇ ?◇ ?◇

"Stohohohohohohop! Oh, geez!"

True woke up to the sound of someone laughing hysterically. She crawled out of bed and went into the main room to investigate.

What she saw...well, it was strange to say the least.

Ryder was lying on the floor, with Isabelle pinning him down and tickling him. Both had the most wild bedhead True had ever seen.

"Truhuhuhuhuhue! Get her ohohoff!" Ryder begged the blue-haired girl. "Not until he admits I'm the queen of bedhead," said Isabelle, continuing her tickle torture.

"Stohohohohohop! Okay! I admit! You're the...queen! Now please...stop! I'm...gonna...pass out!" Isabelle cocked an eyebrow, but still released her victim.

True simply stared in confusion as Ryder lay gasping for breath and Isabelle shook out her frizzy, golden mane.

"That's right," she said. "I'm the queen, and you better not forget it either."

"Wha's going on?" Whyatt asked sleepily as he entered the room.

"Ryder lost a tickle fight," said Isabelle with a smug grin on her face.

Just then...

The Hero Alarm went off.

The kids got up off the floor to get the scoop from the big screen.

True was the first to get the news. "Three kids got their ball stuck on the tallest branch of the tree, and we need to get it down."

The other three stared at her for a second, then all burst into laughter.

"Oh boy, that's rich," gasped Ryder. "Now what's our real mission?"

"I'm not kidding." True hid her hands behind her back. "That's our actual mission."

The other three stared at her for a moment. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

Isabelle, Ryder, and Whyatt all collectively groaned.

"Our first actual mission; our first chance to actually use our superpowers, and this is what we get?" Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Alright, let's go get it over with."

All four kids put their hands in the middle.

"One, two, three, _Preschool Power_!"

True transformed into _Shimmer Star_, with wishing power!

Ryder transformed into _Ultra-Find_, with vision power!

Whyatt transformed into _Super Why_, with language power!

Isabelle transformed into _Countess Inkspill_, with mind power!

"_We're powered up and ready to help_!"

The four entered the crouching position so they would be ready for when they were launched into the sky.

The platform lifts! The heroes ascend!

?◇ ?◇ ?◇ ?◇ ?◇ ?◇ ?◇

After a short flight over New Journey City, the heroes arrived at their destination. Waiting for them were three children; one pale-skinned boy, one dark-skinned boy, and one tan-skinned girl.

"Superheroes!" The pale boy squealed. "I didn't think they existed outside of comic books!"

"Come on, Will," said the darker boy. "They have to be costumes."

"Um..." All four heroes stammered for a bit. They had no idea how to explain their presence to the children.

"We are here..." Countess Inkspill finally said. "To, uh...get your ball out of the tree."

"That's good to here." The darker boy said. "None of us can reach that branch."

"By the way," the pale boy interrupted. "I'm Will, and my friends are Owen and Yuka."

"Interesting..." Countess Inkspill smiled awkwardly at Will, then huddled her pack together. "This is embarrassing. No one in this city are gonna take us seriously after this."

"I have an idea," said Ultra-Find. "Let's do this mission without flying. That should be at least a bit challenging."

"Without flying? That's gonna take forever!" Shimmer Star whined.

"Well, we'll at least have something to put on our resume. Let's do it."

The four heroes turned to the tree.

"We'll probably need a ladder. Shimmer Star, your wishes."

Shimmer Star waved her magic wand. "Zip Zap Zoom, wish come true!" She positioned the ladder against the tree.

"Ultra-Find, you're the athletic one. Climb up there."

Ultra-Find scampered up the ladder. "There are still a lot of branches before the ball."

"I'll fix that." Shimmer Star raised her wand again.

"Zip Zap Zoom, wish come true!" She tossed a rope to Ultra-Find.

Ultra-Find lassoed the top branch and swung towards the ball.

"Incoming!" He tossed the ball to the waiting children below. Will caught the ball.

"Thank you!" He kicked the ball to Owen.

Ultra-Find waved, but slipped! He clung to the branch for dear life!

"He's gonna fall!" Super Why shrieked.

"I'll live!" Ultra-Find called to his team. The branch cracked and began to break. Pieces of bark fell to the ground.

Countess Inkspill slid under the tree and held her arms up. "Jump and I'll catch you!"

Ultra-Find slipped from the tree, and fell to the ground into Countess Inkspill's arms. Countess Inkspill couldn't support the extra weight and collapsed on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Shimmer Star and Super Why ran towards the older children.

"Fine, but I scratched my hand on the branch." Ultra-Find confirmed, showing the cut on his palm.

"Not to worry," chirped Shimmer Star, raising her wand a third time.

"Zip Zap Zoom, wish come true!" A bandage fluttered to the ground. She stuck it on Ultra-Find's hand. He smiled and pulled the small girl into a hug.

"Alright, that's done and over with," said Countess Inkspill. "Let's go."

"Wait," said Super Why. "What happened to the kids?"

The heroes looked up to see that the three children had disappeared.

"Oh well," said Countess Inkspill. "They weren't important to the story anyone."

The four heroes got up off the ground and flew back to Headquarters.

?◇ ?◇ ?◇ ?◇ ?◇ ?◇ ?◇

_Wow, this chapter was really lame._

_Next episode: The Craziest Professor_


End file.
